Love Is Never Too Far Away
by InuHanyouMiko
Summary: Inuyasha is a playboy and has no idea what love is. Kagome hates people like him. They meet in Honolulu, Hawaii. Soon Inuyasha finds out that Kagome can see and talk to the dead. MOVED TO "Namida No Kuro" ACCOUNT!
1. A Girl's Life

Sahara: I have no idea why I started another fanfics so if I start to slack I might need some help. Anyone who thinks they can write it in a review. Thanks.

Inuyasha: Will you shut up and write the damn fa-n-fo-ticon.

Sahara: You can't even say fanfiction so don't tell me to shut up.

Sesshomaru: Oh here they go.

Kairi: Shut up Sesshy

Sesshomaru: Stop using that DAMN NAME KAI, you no I hate it.

Amanda: But we love it. 'smiles evily'

Kairi: Duh that's the whole reason I use it. (If you don't know Kairi... well you'll find out later...)

Sesshomaru: 'Shivers' UGH!!

Inuyasha: SESHHY!! HAHAHA!! WHAT A CUTE NICK NAME!! SESSHY!! SESSHY!!! HAHAHA!!!

Sesshomaru: grrr...

Kagome: SIT!!! SIT SIT SIT!!!

Inu: SESSH- AHHHH!! 'eats dirt'

Kairi: Fluffy, come on you know I love you.

Sesshomaru: 'glares' Can we please get on with the story?

Kairi: Why? Don't they want to know about our personal life?

Sesshomaru: Well for the 'I love you fluffy' shit I don't believe you and for that gay question I do not want everyone knowing about _our_ personal life.

Kairi: Whatever. Stupid baka.

Sahara: O...K? That was interesting (just to let you know they go out and... well I don't want to know what goes on behind closed doors...) SO ON TO THE FIC! Sorry, I just keep going and you all probably hear blah blah blah. So Cya and please review... Thankz...

-----------

A Girl 's Life

The birds sang a sweet song to the beautiful girl who lie asleep in her bed. The sun seemed to smile as she slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes. She scanned her room and sat up, her raven black hair tickling her soft and happy face.

"Ahhh." She sighed happily. "What a wonderful day."

"Meow."

"Hello Buyo. How's my favorite kitty?" she asked in a baby voice.(Sahara: Hey my mother does that to my cat too. Sessh: Shut up and get on with the story. Sahara: 'pouts' Amanda: Stop being so rude Sesshy and say you're sorry Sessh: make me Amanda: 'pouts)

Meow, meow!" The red and cream furred cat replied from the floor. She hopped down from her bed, her practically see-through nightgown flowing as her delicate feet touched the ground softly.

"Come on, let's get some food." She ran down the stairs to her kitchen and opened a fresh can of tuna fish.

"Meow." Buyo cried happily and gratefully.

"Yes, that's right, tuna is soooo good right?" she asked him. He sighed at her child-like behavior. She put the tuna in his bowl and went over to the stairs and called out, "Sango! Get up! Come down for breakfast." She heard a groan and an "I'm coming!" She started to cook the eggs and bacon.

Sango came down rubbing her eyes. "Why the hell did you call me down now? You just started cooking!" She yelled tiredly.

"I want you to take a shower before breakfast Sango."

"Yes Mother" Sango answered sarcastically, "but what about you Kagome?" she asked.

"I'm taking a shower after breakfast. So you can go first today. And anyway you burned the food yesterday." Kagome stated.

"It wasn't that bad." Sango muttered.

"It caught on fire." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Okay fine, oh and by the way…"

"What?"

"Were outta shampoo."

"ARGGG!!! Fine I'll go to the store and buy some. Now go."

"Okay." Sango said happily.

"She is so clueless sometimes." She turned off the heat, because she hadn't put anything on the burner yet, and grabbed her coat. She went out the door.

Sango sat in her bedroom and thought about what had happened to her yesterday.

Flashback 

Kagome and Sango were sitting in Crystal Bar where Sango works.

"Hey Kagome! Can you grab me some drinks from the counter? Diet Cola!"

"Sure hold on." Kagome sighed. She had promised to help her friend with anything, but she didn't know that it would be serving tables. _Well at least I get paid._ She thought and sighed again. She brought the cola over to Sango and got a tip for her services.

"Thanks I don't know what I'd do without you." Sango smiled.

"You wouldn't have a job without me."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Kagome met Hojo when she was only 9. He had moved to Australia at the age of 13 with his parents and she had talked to him over the phone. At the age of 17 he moved to Honolulu, Hawaii and became the owner of Crystal Bar. He was the youngest bar owner in the city. Kagome had sent a letter to him telling him that Sango was perfect for a bartender since she needed a part-time job to pay the rent. He agreed and Sango thanked Kagome and was always on time and did all the work and chores she needed to.

"It's no problem really." Kagome answered smiling back.

"Okay, umm... that's all I needed for today so you can go to work now. Meet me back here tomorrow."

"I thought you weren't opening the bar tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. Sorry then next week okay?"

"Yeah sure, but why next week, it's only Wednesday."

"I'm taking off work then anyway so I don't need any help with anything." Sango smiled again.

"Oh, okay. Maybe we should come here just to dance."

"Good idea."

The next day they sat at the counter drinking Smirnoff and any other alcoholic beverage they could see within a five-foot radius. They were drunk and Kagome was the worst. She had three bottles of Smirnoff Ice, two glasses of beer, and five jello-shots. Sango only had two glasses of beer.

"Kagome, why did you drink that much?" Sango asked her woozy friend.

"What?" Kagome asked almost falling off her stool.

"Why did you drink so much?" She repeated a little louder.

"WHY IS THE MUSIC SO LOUD?!" Kagome shouted covering her ears.

"It isn't that loud." The music was a loud but not booming. Kagome was just too drunk, Sango guessed. _Oh well. I don't get what I'm gonna do with her. She can't drive which means I can't drink anymore. That sucks._ Sango sighed and helped Kagome off her stool. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Why?! I wanna stay and dance with the hot guys over there." Kagome waved stupidly at the boys who nodded in her direction and walked over.

"Do you need help?" One of them asked.

Sango was struggling to hold up Kagome who could no longer stand up. "Uh no thanks. I can handle it." She got scared because they were both wolf demons.

"Well I know her. She's Kagome Higurashi who works at Honolulu Industries with me. Hello, I'm Koga." He smiled. Sango got more scared because his smile showed his sharp teeth. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're a wolf youkai, right?" She asked him almost falling over because Kagome shifted her body suddenly.

"Yes, here." He picked Kagome up bridal style. "Where's your car?"

Sango was shocked when he picked her up without warning. "Over here follow me."

"Hi Koga." Kagome hiccupped.

"Hello Kagome how are you." Koga asked.

"Tired." She yawned and fell asleep in Koga's arms.

_She's so pretty when she's sleeping._ Koga thought as he followed Sango out of the bar and to the parking lot. "So what's your name?" He asked Sango.

"Sango Hirikotsu." She answered feeling more safe with him now that she knew Kagome really did know Koga.

"Oh, that's a nice name."

"Thank you." Sango blushed. _He's cute for a demon._ She mentally slapped herself._ What am I thinking? He **is** a demon. But he's so cute I just wanna-._ She cursed herself for thinking such things and continued walking.

"So how old are you Sango?" Koga asked her wanting to break the eerie silence.

"Uh... 17..." She was a little hesitant on her answer but she decided he was an okay guy.

"Oh I'm 17 too."

"Well here's the car. Thank you for your help."

"No problem." Koga put Kagome in the passenger seat of her Ranger truck. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled down some numbers and gave it to Sango. "Here tell Kagome to call me when she wakes up."

"Okay, thanks again, bye" She got in and drove away.

End Flashback 

_Oh yeah that's right. I have o tell Kagome to call him... sloops._ (Sahara: That's the way I say oops. It's on Futurama... Amy always has different words. Hehehe. Sessh: What's so funny? Sahara: Nothing now go away. Sessh: Whatever. Inu: Wow! They didn't fight Amanda: Fluffy! Sessh: grrr... why does everyone call me names? Sahara: cause we love you Fluffy. Sessh: 'sighs')

-----------

Youkai- Full demon

Baka- Idiot

-----------

So do you like it? Please review. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas write them in those reviews. Thank you.

-----------

What's that down there...

That purple thing...

Not here...

Down more...

Hmm... I wonder what'll happen if I press it...


	2. A Boy's Life

Sahara: Hope you liked the first chappie. YAY! SECOND CHAPPIE! 'hops around with Amanda' Oh yeah and I don't own Inuyasha and the others. I do own Kairi.

Sesshomaru: you wish I own her.

Kairi: Excuse me?

Sesshomaru: Nothing

Inuyasha: 'fights with Koga'

Sesshomaru: 'sighs' I can't believe I have to be near these people.

Kairi: SHUT UP SESSHY!

Sesshomaru: 'sighs' WOMAN IF YOU DON'T QUIT CALLING ME THAT!

Kairi: WHAT? COME ON WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO STOP ME?!

Sesshomaru: 'growls'

Kairi: Don't you growl at me 'hits Sesshy'

Kagome: 'snickers'

Inuyasha: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sesshomaru: 'attacks Inuyasha'

Kairi: STOP IT SESSHY!

Kagome: STOP IT INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: 'struggling'

Sesshomaru: 'strangles Inu'

Kairi: 'jumps on Sesshy'

Amanda: DOG PILE! 'everyone jumps on Sesshy' 'Amanda gives Sesshy a noogie'

Sesshomaru: 'choking under pressure' GET OFF ME! 'pushes everyone off'

Inuyasha: Big baby

Sesshomaru: Shut up!

Kairi: 'kisses Sesshy'

Sesshomaru: 'smiles stupidly'

Sango: o my god he smiled- HENTAI! 'slaps Miroku'

Everyone: You'll never learn will you.

Miroku: 'laughs'

-------------

A Boy's Life

"Inuyasha! HANYOU!"

The boy stirred and flipped over in his huge bed. This boy, Inuyasha, was very strange. He had long white hair, cute puppy-like triangular ears on the top of his head, sharp claws, and sharp teeth. He opened his amber eyes and looked around. He sighed. _Same old surroundings, same place, I gotta get outta here. Maybe go on a trip. I hate when he calls me hanyou. It seems so prejudice._ He thought to himself. "OKAY MIROKU! HOLD ON!"

Miroku was cooking breakfast. His hair was in a small ponytail and he was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, and an apron. He hummed as he cooked happily singing to the bright day. He heard a loud thump and something broke above him. _Inuyasha must've fallen._ He laughed at the thought of Inuyasha falling face-first for no reason. Another thing broke and someone yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY IS THIS THING HERE?!" He heard another crash and a yowl of pain. _Stupid dog._ Miroku laughed again as Inuyasha ran down the stairs and slipped on a skateboard on the stairs. He fell and his face expression said, 'Oh no!" It was the funniest thing; he was in shock so he just let himself fall. Miroku burst out laughing as Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off.

"What's so funny?" the dog-eared boy narrowed his eyes.

Miroku stopped immediately and answered quickly, "Nothing."

"Why are you wearing an apron?"

"Because I'm cooking."

"Well you look nice in it." Inuyasha laughed as his friend spun around to show him all the detail.

"Thank you but does it make my butt look big?" Miroku asked.

"No not at all."

"I like your shirt." Miroku said as he read the back. Inuyasha was wearing a black t-shirt and on the back it said, "Honk if you like my ass." And light blue jeans.

"Thank you."

Miroku finished cooking and they ate in silence. Miroku cleaned up after the both of them.

Inuyasha sighed and put his hands behind his back.

"So... how's Yuri?" Miroku asked wanting to break the eerie silence. Usually he couldn't get Inuyasha to shut up.

"Ugh! Don't even talk about her." Inuyasha moaned.

"What happened now?" Miroku's curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"She's just... I don't want her... she's a whore."

"Well she'd have to be to get with you." Miroku dreaded saying that when Inuyasha turned his head slowly, fire in his eyes. "I mean- well- I didn't mean that... but you know that any girl that gets with you would be a slut."

"Maybe..." Inuyasha's eyes glazed over.

"Hey Inuyasha..." Miroku looked at his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Love?" The half-demon mouthed this word over and over to himself. _Love... What exactly is love? _He sighed and closed him eyes. "I don't know exactly what love is so how would I know if I have even felt that?"

Miroku also sighed. He didn't know what love was either. "You know most people would probably call you a playboy."

"Oh yeah..." The hanyou stopped paying attention and looked away from him. His eyes got a faraway look. "I suppose so. I..."

"Inuyasha it's not that bad." Miroku felt bad for using that horrid term.

"I don't really care what that is or who calls me that. I am who I am..."

There was a knock on the door. Inuyasha finally came back to reality. He sighed. "It's Sessh... You get it." Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to be bothered; he wanted time to be by himself so he could think about his life and this love. _Have I ever been in love? What is love? My life is to complicated as it is..._ (Amanda: AWWWW! Inu: what? Amanda: I dunno... Inu: omg Sessh: get on with the story please. Sahara: wow you care? Sessh: no its just people don't care what you have to say so get on with it Sahara&Amanda: Awwwww! Sesshy cares Sessh: you wish)

"Little brother?" It was Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. He was wearing a suit with a flower on the pocket and carrying a small purse.

"Why do you look like that?"

"Kairi..." Kairi was Sesshomaru's girlfriend. She was very strong and seemed to be the dominant of the couple sometimes.

"Okay? What do you want?" Inuyasha wanted to get over with this as soon as possible.

"I want those papers that you promised me would be finished by tomorrow. That was three days ago."

"They aren't done yet." Inuyasha stood up to face his brother even though Sesshomaru was a few inches taller.

"Inuyasha I need those done by tomorrow. I don't know why I even asked you to help me with anything so important."

"If it's so important why don't you do it yourself." Inuyasha mocked.

"I have to do too much already-"

"FLUFFY! FLUFFY GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" A woman yelled at the top of her lungs sounding very angry.

"Epp. Can I go out the back door?" Sesshomaru started to sweat.

"What did you steal her purse?" Inuyasha laughed. This happened often.

"Shut up! And no I didn't. Where's the back door?"

"I dunno." Inuyasha shrugged wanting to see him get beat from his pissed off girlfriend.

Loud footsteps were heard down the hall approaching fast. Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could down the hall and entered a bathroom just as a girl about the age of 16 barged in. "WHERE IS HE?!" she yelled.

"Who?" Inuyasha would have loved to see what had happened but knew his brother would kill him if Inuyasha gave his hiding place away. Kairi had ears like his but they were red because of her hair. She was wearing a pink tank top and a black mini-skirt. Her blue eyes were sending daggers at whatever she looked at. Her ears twitched.

"SESSHOMARU! WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING ABOUT?!" Kairi was obviously going to kill Sesshomaru this time.

"He's not here what did he do."

Kairi started crying. "Wait I..." Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He hated when girls cried. "I... don't cry...he...I just..." A faint smash was heard in the bathroom Sesshomaru was hidden in. Kairi's ears twitched again. She was a hanyou too. No normal human would've been able to hear that.

Kairi got an evil look in her eyes and walked over to the bathroom door, Inuyasha followed. She opened the door and peered inside. Sesshomaru had jumped out of the window and was seen running up the street her purse was on the floor. "SESSHOMARU!" She grabbed her purse and ran out the front door. She caught up with Sesshomaru easily. He was faster than her but he was running slow. Inuyasha was still watching through the bathroom window when Kairi tackled Sesshomaru to the ground. Inuyasha groaned as they kissed. _I think they were playing tag or something._ He chuckled thinking his brother would ever do something like that. _He must love Kairi or something.-_ There was that word again. Love. _Will I ever fall in love?_

-----------

Hanyou: half-demon 

Hentai: pervert

-------------

Reviews:

Addanc-TSC: thankx 

Terra: There's Inuyasha. They will meet next chappie, yes he will hate Koga. He always does... Thankx

Emerald ash: I WILL WATCH OUT FOR SANTA! I can't wait. Hehehe... yeah poor Kagome. Ha Inuyasha you doofus I wouldn't be too mean to Kagome. And thankx I will ask for any help. I love you. Come online soon.

xWhit3StaRx: thankx

Kalara: Hehehe. Don't be so mean Inuyasha. At least he helped Kagome. Geez get over it. Lol... come online soon plz.

-----------

Thankx to all my reviews. Now go and write more or else I'll get you ALL! 'reviewers run away' HEY WAIT! I WAS JUST KIDDING! 'runs after reviewers'

Inuyasha: Hehehe stupid human

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: AHHHHH!! 'eats dirt again'

Amanda: 'sighs' what are we going to do with you doggy

Inuyasha: DO NOT CALL ME THAT!

Sahara: puppy!

Sessh: Baka

Kairi: 'hits Sesshy' stop being a smart ass

Sesshomaru: OK! OW! I'M SORRY!

Everyone (except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha): WE LOVE YOU! REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. An Invited Trip

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for… a while. School is catching up with me so it's hard to write.

Sahara: YAY! THIRD CHAPPIE! 'hops up and down with Nina'

Nina: YAY! MORE REVIEWS! 'hops up and down with Sahara'

Sesshomaru: 'sighs' What to do...

Sahara: What's the matter with you?

Sesshomaru: HUH! Nothing, nothing!

Kairi: 'runs in excitedly' I HAVE NEWS! 'screams happily'

Sesshomaru: NO! 'runs to Kairi and covers mouth' No can't you tell them later?

Kairi: NO! IT'S IMPORTANT!

Sesshomaru: LATER!

Kairi: I-

Sesshomaru: NO! 'tapes mouth shut with scotch'

Kairi: 'muffled screams'

Sahara: Sesshy don't be so mean. Tell us!

Sesshomaru: 'sighs then untapes Kairi'

Kairi: I'M PREGNANT! 'hops up and down wildly with Sahara, Kagome, Amanda, Nina, and Sango'

Kagome: why didn't he want you to tell?

Kairi: 'whispers to girls' Personally I think Fluffy's the one who's pregnant 'cause he's having more mood swings then I am. 'girl's giggle'

Sesshomaru: 'sighs' I heard that 'rolls eyes' seriously you act like I'm deaf.

-------------

An Invited Trip

Inuyasha picked up the phone and dialed 7 numbers. The answering machine picked.

"Hi, this is Kikyo... please leave a message." Inuyasha heard the beep and hung up.

"I don't think she'll ever pick up the phone."

"Girl troubles?" Miroku walked and plopped on the couch.

"Shut up. Do you need to use the phone?"

"Nah. I can't get anyone to answer the phone anymore." He laughed.

"That's because _everyone_ has caller ID. They don't want you to call them. They all know how you act." Inuyasha sighed.

"No duh, but what about you? Yura, Kikyo, Ayaha, Takala, and Kiru- Do you remember them? You _are_ the Tokyo player." Miroku said with knowledge.

"Shut up. I'm only looking for a one-night stand with them." Inuyasha growled.

"Exactly. You find girls who are completely desperate then take advantage of them one... by...one."

"I thought I told you to shut-" He stopped, his ears twitched catching a strange sound. _Someone's singing. Who is it though?_ He asked himself. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and a girl with blue hair burst in the room. _Oh no, not her please._

"OHHHH SESSHOMARU DARLING!" The girl yelled with a French accent. "OH! INUYASHA! HELLO! WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER!"

Inuyasha covered his ears. "Damn woman. Shut up, he isn't here and HE DOES NOT LIKE YOU!" Her eyes filled with tears._ Oh geez. She's such a baby AND she's completely clueless._ "He's mated!" He told her for the twelfth time that week. Miroku laughed.

"Mated?" She asked. "Since when? Why has no one told me?"

"You have a horrible memory. No one, especially Sesshomaru wanted you to come visit them. AND" He shrugged, "We told you a million times already. AND he's been mated for a month. So stop bothering him!"

"Fine, you big meanie!" She screamed and ran out of the mansion crying.

"You know Inuyasha you should try being nicer toward girls" Miroku stated.

Inuyasha sighed and picked up the phone. He dialed Sesshomaru's cell phone.

::Conversation::

"Hello?" Sesshomaru asked. He was obviously tired because of his voice. It was only 5:00a.m usually he would be awake earlier but Inuyasha suspected that Kairi had woken him up in the middle of the night. She never needed much sleep.

"Yo, Sessh, you're friend came over AGAIN!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Which one."

"Uhhhh... I don't know her name. The one who comes over a lot and doesn't know that you've been mated for a month."

"Oh, her..." He was silent.

"Sessh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry Kairi's running around the house with Rin... I was just watching them."

Sesshomaru answered with a yawn.

"You know. I never thought you would like humans. You barely like me. Why Kairi. She's a half-demon too."

"Because I love her." He yawned again. Inuyasha heard the Sesshomaru get up and Kairi giggling.

"Hey Sessh? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I'm serious." Inuyasha sighed. _Kairi really changed him. He used to be much colder. Now he laughs and smiles. She brought out his emotions instead of letting himbundle them up and throwing them aside to fester in his mind silently._ "What is love?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

Sesshomaru got deathly silent. Finally he answered, "Uhhhh... love is when..."

"You don't know, do you? Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm a guy what do you expect."

"Well how are you in _love_ with Kairi if you don't even know what _love_ is?"

"I just do... it's a strong feeling that I get when I'm around Kairi." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"What does it feel like?" Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was having a hard time finding out this information. Sesshomaru was smart, but he wasn't all that good with human emotions even though he knew he had them.

"Uhhh... it makes you feel right. Like you're supposed to be there. It feels special. I have always felt that way with Kairi."

"Is that what love is?"

"No, that's what it's like." Sesshomaru asked Kairi to come to him.

"No! Don't involve her in this." Inuyasha begged. He was scared of Kairi. Especially when she's in a bad mood.

"Why, she probably knows. She is a female after all."

"But-but-"

"Hello Inuyasha." It was Kairi. "What did you want to ask me?"

Inuyasha sighed._ Okay, she's in a good mood._ He took a deep breath and asked her what love was.

"Oh that's easy. Love is when you'll do anything for a certain person. Even die for them. It's completely natural and something you don't even think about."

"How do you know when you're in love? Can't it just be lust?" Inuyasha asked. He knew Kairi was smart but she had one of the worst tempers he ever seen. She chased Sesshomaru around a lot of times. Luckily he could run faster than her. Barely. And she almost broke Miroku's nose when he first touched her.

"Yeah, I guess so... but lust feels sort of different. Lust is when you just want them. You don't need them and you don't get the special feelings for them. You will be able to tell the difference between love and lust. Don't worry about that."

"Hey Kairi. Let me talk to Inuyasha real quick." Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru say.

"Inuyasha. You want to go a trip?"

"Depends. To where."

"Hawaii. I was going there with Kairi and I decided to bring some friends along. You can bring Miroku too if you want to. He likes beach babes right?"

"Sesshomaru! Don't say that!" Kairi yelled.

Sesshomaru apologized to his mate. "so do you."

"Sure. Who else is going?"

"Kurama, Kudochi, Toko, Delilah, Miraida, Lily, Kairi, of course, Riku, Kikuyu and Ikuyumi. Oh and you and Miroku if he's going."

"Miroku you want to go to Hawaii?"

"Ah, yes, Hawaii, even the timidest of girls shed their innocence and become bikini goddesses." Miroku sighed.

"YES OR NO!" Inuyasha shouted, causing Miroku to fall of the couch.

"Yeah, sure, why not." He answered happily.

"Ok then. Meet us at our mansion and we can discuss this." Sesshomaru said.

-----------

Sahara: There. Finally done. I hate myself now. I should have updated a long time ago. But Rob (my mother's boyfriend) has football crap that he does on AOL, and my mother has so many people that email her all the time. She shouldn't subscribe to anything because they send her all this junk mail and ugh, and I have so many fanfics I have to read. 96 mail messages of fanfics to be exact. I have to many favorites. Oh and sorry they haven't met yet. Oh well I'm going on and on again-

Inuyasha: yeah, you are.

Kagome: SIT! 'still jumping around'

Kairi: 'giggling while jumping'

Sesshomaru: 'freaking out' wait stop, you're going to hurt the pup 'desperately trying to get Kairi to settle down' Kairi! 'falls over'

Kairi: 'giggles and stops'

Amanda: 'laughs crazily'

Sahara: 'giggle' Oh poor Sesshy-kun.

Inuyasha: 'laughing manically' HA! STUPID SESSHY-POO!

Kagome: SIT!

Sesshomaru: HA! Now who's laughing?

Kairi: 'hits Sesshy'

Sahara: 'laughs'

Everyone (except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru): WE LOVE YOU! THANKX FOR THE REVIEWS! REVIEW MORE PLEASE!

------------

What's that down there...

That purple thing...

Not here...

Down more...

Hmm... I wonder what'll happen if I press it...


	4. The Mutt And The Human

Sahara: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while again. It is sort of hard with midterms and regents exams approaching.

Inuyasha: Oh please. You always have some excuse.

Sahara: It's true shut up.

Sesshomaru: 'staring at television'

Kairi: 'sighs' What an idiot...

Sahara: What's wrong with him?

Kairi: He's watching Rose Red.

Sahara: OOO! I love that movie. It's creepy.

Amanda: You mean the one by Stephen King?

Kairi: Yeah.

Amanda: OOO! Freaky 'sits next to Sesshomaru'

Sahara: Cool, but I've already seen it.

Kairi: So have I. I love it though.

Sahara: Yeah...

Inuyasha: You write the stupid story and I'll watch this.

Sahara: But I wanna watch it!

Inuyasha: 'sticks out tongue' Oh well.

Sahara: Oh well. I can tape it. Stupid dog.

Inuyasha: Whatever, just shut up.

Sahara: Hmph. Oh and I wanted to know if I should make this a horror fic. It will be cool and I might update sooner (Inuyasha: maybe) if I can put more of my ideas in that form. So put it in a review should I or shouldn't I?

---------------

The Mutt And The Human 

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled through the mansion. "YO! MIROKU! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Miroku groaned as he got up and hurried to get dressed. He rummaged through his messed up drawers. "OKAY! HOLD ON!" He yelled back. He finally picked out a red t-shirt with a jean jacket over it and baggy black jeans. He ran into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and quickly combed his short black hair and put it into a little ponytail. He ran downstairs and ran outside to meet Inuyasha. "Sorry. Oh dammit I forgot my bags."

"I got them. Geez, let's go."

"Awww! Thanks. What a good puppy." Miroku laughed while rubbing his head. Inuyasha grabbed his hand and twisted his arm around.

"Don't touch me." He warned.

"Okay, sorry." They both got into Inuyasha's Mercedes and drove to Sesshomaru's mansion.

Inuyasha walked up to the door first. He was about to knock when he heard yelling coming from inside the house.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAID! IT WAS STILL YOUR FAULT!" He could tell that was Kairi.

"I'm sorry!" Sesshomaru yelled but obviously apologetically.

"NO, SORRY IS NOT GOING TO CUT IT THIS TIME, SESSHOMARU!"

"Okay. Fine. What do you want me to do about it?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"NOTHING! I WANT YOU TO EMAIL HIM AN-"

Miroku came up to the door and knocked before Inuyasha could hear why Kairi was so angry.

Kairi answered the door. "Hi. Can you hold on one sec?" She slammed the door in his face.

"You idiot. Why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Do what." He asked.

He sighed, "Nevermind." They heard something smashing from inside the mansion.

"Damn, she must really be really mad at Sessh this time." Miroku said his eyes wide.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha's voice told Miroku he was scared. The door opened up.

"Okay, come in." Kairi moved out of their way. Nothing that they could see was broken. All the china that had been there the last time Inuyasha visited was still there and shining brightly. Plus new gold vases were added.

"What broke?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing..." Sesshomaru came in the room with a bandage on his head.

"What the hell happened to you Sessh?" Miroku asked him.

"Nothi-" Sesshomaru began but was cut off by Kairi.

"Obviously his 'mob' killed some guy so he went to the head don and asked him to stop but they turned on him and kicked him ou-" This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to interrupt.

"No way, you have no idea what happened. I'm not in a 'mob' and you should know that Kai-"

"I DON'T THINK SO! THEY CALLED HERE WHEN YOU WERE GONE!" Kairi shouted at him.

"DID YOU EVEN ANSWER THE PHONE?" he yelled at her.

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO ANSWER IT WHEN THE CALLER ID SAYS 'BITCHES AND HOMIES'" Kairi shouted.

"THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT!?"

"CAUSE I DO NOW SHUT UP!" Sesshomaru went silent. "Okay, now, what did you want?" She turned to Inuyasha and Miroku and found they were halfway across the room with wide eyes and Inuyasha was hiding behind Miroku.

"Well- we... uhhh wanted to know what are the flight arrangements for the trip to Hawaii?" Miroku asked gathering all his courage. He was always afraid of her.

"Oh, you want Sesshy for that." Kairi said. Inuyasha laughed. Kairi always had nicknames for Sesshomaru. He loved to make fun of him with them.

"Okay, we wanted to go today so if you guys are coming get ready-"

"Already done, sir" Miroku put his hand up to his head as if he was a marine.

"Whatever- anyway get your stuff the plane is leaving soon.

"Okay, which airport?" Inuyasha asked.

"The new one, just put your stuff in the limo-" Sesshomaru started.

"NO WAY! I'M TAKING MY CAR WITH ME!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You can buy a new one when we get there." Inuyasha sat down and thought about that. "Anyway, Miroku do you have any questions, concerns?" He asked him.

"No, sir-"

"Will you stop with that!?" Sesshomaru yelled at him.

"Okay sure-"

"OH! YEAH! THAT'S A GOOD IDEA SESSH!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled just getting what Sesshomaru said about the car.

"Okay then lets go." Kairi said flashing an award-winning smile at Inuyasha and Miroku and glared at her mate. Sesshomaru just stared as she walked away with them. _She is way crazy._ He thought to himself.

--------------

They got on the plane half an hour after the argument of who calls shotgun between Kudochi and Ikuyumi until Sesshomaru finally got it through their heads that they are going on a plane. That caused a whole new argument over who gets the window seat between Inuyasha and Toko. Kairi broke it up by placing herself in between them and saying they don't have to sit next to each other.

They had no arguments between the females because they were all occupied with the fashion magazines except for Kairi who was resting on Sesshomaru's chest, and Delilah who was listening to her MP3 player with Evenesance and Good Charlotte mixed together, and paying attention to the male flight attendant's ass. It was different for the males though. Inuyasha spilled pop all over Miroku because he was talking about Inuyasha and his stubbornness with the ladies, Kurama was fighting with Kudochi who seemed beyond forgiveness. Kurama had 'accidentally' tripped one of the women going by, she had fallen on Kudochi and made him get a face full of his own chocolate cream pie, and Toko and Riku were found fist-fighting on the plane and forced to sit on another end of the plane away from each other. "I dunno why they said it's unsafe to fight in the air. I do it all the time." Riku was saying. While Toko was saying, "This is all your fault Riku... stupid bastard."

----------------

They boarded 5 hours later and had to take off their coats to the warm sunshine that greeted them. Kairi took of her shirt to show a red bikini top. All the guys stared at her before Sesshomaru got in their line of vision and cleared his throat. All of them turned around and whistled to themselves acting preoccupied.

Inuyasha went to the car dealers and got a brand new red BMW with a DVD player a navigation system and a cappuccino maker inside it. They drove to another huge mansion and got all their bags out. Soon they all changed and ran to the beach.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha's ears twitched to the sound of a girl's voice. Then he saw the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. Her hair was black and blowing in the wind. It shimmered from the sun and her body was skinny and she had the deepest pools of chocolate brown eyes.

"Coming Sango!" She yelled to another girl and ran past Inuyasha. He felt an irritable feeling in his stomach that soon turned into an ache._ What the hell is this feeling? Is this love how Kairi explained it. Feh. Yeah right, she's a human... and I' a mutt... she would be too afraid of me._ Suddenly some demons walked up to him.

"Hey what's a half-breed like you doing on our property?" One of the bigger ones asked. They were a whole pack of wolf demons.

"I don't see your name on it." Inuyasha sassed back. The one that had talked slapped him and Inuyasha went flying into the sand face-first. They grabbed clubs and knives before the girl named Kagome came running up to them.

"Stop it Ruguri, please, he didn't do anything." She said.

"Ok. Sorry Kagome." They walked away.

Kagome ran over to him. "Are you okay- Oh what cute doggy ears!" She yelled as she grabbed them and started to massage them. A purr escaped Inuyasha's chest as he let her play with them. Soon he remember what happened and jumped away from her. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"What happened? Where are they?" he asked her.

"They left" she answered him quietly.

"AH-HA!" he yelled. "SO THEY GOT SCARED AND RAN AWAY!I must've been too strong for them huh?"

She was quiet but finally answered, "Yeah your so strong." She sarcastically remarked. "Anyway, I'm Kagome." She held out a hand.

"I'm Inuyasha." He said taking her small hand in his strong ones. A shocked passed through them and Kagome let go.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"I dunno..."

"Hey you wanna eat dinner with me at my house."

"Your not afraid of me?" He asked very curiously.

"No, why would I be?"

_Damn is she dense or what? Maybe she doesn't know what a half-breed is. _"Nevermind, sure why not. Oh can I bring my friends?" He asked her.

"Sure, the more the merrier.

---------------

Sahara: There. Finally. Okay then review time people

Inuyasha: What if they don't want to

Sahara: They better 'cracks knuckles'

Everyone: 'backs away'

---------------

Emerald Ash: you are so weird but that's why I love you. Thankz for supporting me.

Blu-babe: thank you

gothic inuyasha: thankz alot

Mila2504: thankz and no this is not a San/Kog fic even though it seems like it. She's destined to be with Miroku it's so natural and it's Inu/Kag also cause the same reason , everyone thinks it should be Ses/Kag but have you people ever noticed he's too cold for her. She's full of emotions he has none BUH! People get it right! And as for Inu/Kik she's a total bitch and she should burn in hell along with Naraku (apologies to Kikyo fans). But seriously she wants to kill him AND she's dead already she knows the truth of what happened with Naraku and their relationship but she still wants to kill him. She's a nutty bitch. Anyway again thankz.

J 183: Thankz, I love Demonic Desires by the way. EVERYONE GO CHECK IT OUT RIGHT NOW DAMMIT! 'everyone runs' cowards...

TELL ME SHOULD I MAKE IT A HORROR FIC IN A REVIEW! Thank you everyone 'bows'

-------------

What's that down there...

That purple thing...

Not here...

Down more...

Hmm... I wonder what'll happen if I press it...


	5. The Dinner Invite

Konichiwa. Sorry I haven't updated. First I lost my disk that I keep my story on, and then I got grounded, then after all that my computer crashed. My life bites. Oh well, at least I have my loyal reviewers to keep me going. Well here's the new chapter everyone has anticipated. Thank you. Oh and I'm going to change my pen name too cause I changed my email address too and I like my s/n so ill change it.

Disclaimer: My name is not Rumiko. I don't look like Rumiko. I can't draw or write like Rumiko, therefore I can't possibly be Rumiko.

   

The Dinner Invite Previously 

"Your not afraid of me?" He asked very curiously.

"No, why would I be?"

Damn is she dense or what? Maybe she doesn't know what a half-breed is. "Nevermind, sure why not. Oh can I bring my friends?" He asked her.

"Sure, the more the merrier." She said with a smile.

Now 

Inuyasha stared at her. _Either she's nice or she's dense. Why would she invite **me** anywhere? Let alone my friends. She doesn't even know them. Well... maybe she just has a kind heart._

"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku ran over to them and tackled Inuyasha. Kagome watched them with interest as the too started wrestling on the ground.

Kagome laughed when Inuyasha stuck Miroku's head into the sand. The sweet sound filled Inuyasha's ears, calming him and making him loosen his grip on Miroku. Inuyasha grunted when Miroku grabbed him and stuck his face in a nearby bucket filled with water.

"Kagome- who are they?" Sango asked when she saw the two after she came over.

"Um, The one in the bucket is Inuyasha...and the other is..."

"Miroku" He said instantly standing up and taking Sango's hand in his own. "Nice to meet you." He planted a kiss on her hand and bowed a little.

"Uhhh..." Sango started to blush and look around as if thinking she would see someone who knew her.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha started but Miroku threw a handful of sand at him.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He asked Sango.

A vein popped in Sango's head and she smacked him hard across his face.

Miroku laughed and scratched his head. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed him.

"Well see you later." Inuyasha started.

"Wait! Do you want to come?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, why not." Inuyasha shrugged. "Um... how many people can I bring exactly?"

"As many as you want." Kagome laughed.

"I'll be there my Sango." Miroku said after he struggled out of Inuyasha's grasp and held her hand again.

Sango grabbed him and dragged him out into the parking lot.

"Well, um how many people do you want to bring?" Kagome asked breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Well I know-" Inuyasha was cut off as he heard someone smash into a tree and a howl of pain.

"what was that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged so Kagome went to investigate only to find Sango with a grin on her face and Miroku on the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to him." Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha ran over and burst out laughing at the giant bump on Miroku's head.

"It wasn't my fault. He tried to run and ran into the tree." The smirk never left her face as she walked away. "I'll be in the car!" Sango yelled back to Kagome.

Inuyasha picked Miroku up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Well, you were saying how many people would be coming over..." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah, um..." _Let's see. There's_ _Kurama, Kudochi, Toko, _He thought using the fingers of his free hand to show how many._ Delilah, Miraida, Lily, Kairi, Riku,_ _Kikuyu, Ikuyumi, Miroku and me. _"Twelve."

"Twelve!" Kagome yelled causing Inuyasha to cover his ears and drop Miroku on his head.

"What happened!" Miroku snorted as he woke up instantly.

Kagome laughed, sending Inuyasha into bliss at the sound. "Well twelve is okay." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "How many of you are demons?"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked thinking she didn't like demons. _But that doesn't make sense. She talked to me and I'm a demon._

"Well, not to be rude, but demon's eat a lot." Kagome giggled. Again the sound made him feel at peace.

"Yep, our Inuyasha can sure eat." Miroku said finally standing up with sand in his hair.

Kagome giggled as he shook his head trying to get the sand out his ears. She also noticed Inuyasha's hair was silky._ Miroku stuck his hair in that bucket. How is it still perfect. _She looked up a little further and saw his dog-ears twitching. _They look so fuzzy, and cute..._ Her thoughts drifted and she stepped closer to him. Inuyasha noticed this and stared at her as she reached up and rubbed his fluffy ears. They twitched and Inuyasha closed his eyes, not able to suppress the purr that escaped his lips. _They are fuzzy, so warm..._

Miroku watched with curiosity at the sight. Inuyasha never let anyone touch his ears, let alone purr when someone did. He cleared his throat and Inuyasha snapped back to reality and pushed Kagome's hands away. Kagome looked shocked for a second but it was replaced with a blush. Inuyasha noted how she turned away from him in embarrassed.

"Sorry." Kagome whispered. "Um..." She turned back to face him. He saw her face still tinted with pink.

_She looks so beautiful like that. Such beautiful color..._ Miroku cleared his throat again. Inuyasha looked around and blushed a little when Miroku made a kissy face at him.

"So, you can come over at 4 o'clock and then I'll provided the entertainment till dinner. Here's my address..." She scribbled her address down on a small slip of paper and handed it to him. "See you then, bye." She hurried to the car as Sango honked the horn to get her to hurry up.

They drove away from the beach heading towards the Listalan restaurant.

"So..." Miroku began. "She's cute. I approve."

"What are you talking about. Who do you think you are? My mother? Anyway... she's a human, and I'm... a half-breed." His ears folded onto his head." She doesn't like me."

"She just rubbed you ears!" Miroku yelled causing several people to look at them. "If you don't think she doesn't like you after that, then you don't deserve to be called a player." Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Yeah, you're right. She practically drooled over me." Inuyasha laughed.

"Don't get to excited, Inuyasha." Miroku warned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked glaring at Miroku.

"I mean, Kagome may not be sure if she does like you so you shouldn't be too happy, and stop exaggerating. She didn't drool. I'd say you were the one drooling."

"Why would you say that?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

"You still have some drool hanging off your mouth." Inuyasha jumped and tried to wipe it off. Miroku laughed, "I was only kidding. It's 'cause of how you keep staring at her." He batted his eyelashes. "But... she's much too innocent for you." He smirked.

Inuyasha growled. "Lets go it's already 3:30 and it looks like your getting sunburn."

Miroku looked at his now pink skin. "Yeah, stupid sunscreen, doesn't work for crap." He muttered to himself even though he knew Inuyasha could hear him.

They got into Inuyasha's car and went to inform the others of the invite.

   

Okay. There finally. I'm done. I need to update more so I'm going to get a new disk to put them all on and have different days to update each. This will be a horror fic, but not yet. (Reviewers sigh) oh come on. It'll be really good, I promise. Okay then here's the chappie. Enjoy. Review please. Oh and I want to know if I should write another story to keep my interests. Um... damn I forgot what it's called... oh yeah. (Laughs, everyone stares) Anyway... It's called Love Conquers All and it a Ses/Kai or Ses/OC if you like to put it in those terms. (Smiles, reviewers roll eyes) Okay summary time. Love Conquers All is about how the lands separated and went into war with one another, then Kairi runs into Sesshomaru, who, of coarse locks her up and plans to kill her. But soon falls in love with her. Review and tell me if I should.


	6. A Crazy Trip To Kagome's

Oi, genki desuka? That means hi, how are you! All my friends know that because that's how I greet them. I think it sounds better then English anyway! I will one day master the Japanese language! Anywho, sorry this took so long. I know I promised it'd be sooner but I thought the person who owned this computer was moving away so I tried to save all my fics but it didn't work so… yea! I will make 'Love Conquers All' but I was thinking of changing the title to 'A Forbidden Love'. Tell me what you guys think. It won't be up for a while until I make more chappies for it. Anyway here my new promised chappie!

A Crazy Trip To Kagome's

_Previously _

Inuyasha growled. "Lets go it's already 3:30 and it looks like your getting sunburn."

Miroku looked at his now pink skin. "Yeah, stupid sunscreen, doesn't work for crap." He muttered to himself even though he knew Inuyasha could hear him.

They got into Inuyasha's car and went to inform the others of the invite.

_Now_

"No way, no fuckin' way." Sesshomaru turned his back on Inuyasha and Miroku.

Inuyasha growled. "If you don't want to go then don't." They had just told Sesshomaru about the invite and he was definitely not the least bit happy about it.

"Please Sessho-kun, can I go then?" Kairi pouted.

"No." He turned to Kairi. "Mates are supposed to go everywhere with each other." Sesshomaru stated.

She crossed her arms. "Exactly, so come then."

"No, I'm not going and neither are you." Sesshomaru crossed his arms as if settling the matter.

Kairi flared, apparently it wasn't. "I'M GOING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" She screamed. Sesshomaru backed up slightly and gulped. Inuyasha and Miroku were already hiding behind Sesshomaru's expensive couch and peeking over the top. "EITHER I HAVE TO DRAG YOU THERE, OR I'LL GO BY MYSELF!" She yelled.

"Maybe we should go." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku. Miroku nodded and they started to creep out of the house. Kairi turned and looked at them. "Where do you think your going?" She asked a little softer.

They both stopped moving completely and stared at her, afraid she would kill them if they breathed. "I wanna go." Kairi made a pouty face at Sesshomaru again.

"O-okay y-you c-can go…" Sesshomaru smiled nervously at her.

"YAY!" Kairi leaped up and hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru, who had not been expecting this, fell backwards with her on top of him. She nuzzled into his neck and kissed him on his mate mark.

"Uhhh… maybe we should go _now_." Inuyasha said. Miroku didn't say anything he just stared at them. "Come on!" Inuyasha grabbed him and pulled him out, he heard Kairi purr and Inuyasha could smell arousal in the air."

"Why did we leave?" Miroku asked stupidly. ((Sango: HENTAI! ))

"There was arousal in the air." Inuyasha said scoffing at him.

"But why did we leave?" Miroku asked again.

Inuyasha stared at him. "THEY WERE GONNA MAKE LOVE TO ONE ANOTHER!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah, but why did we leave?" He continued asking the whole ride to everyone else's houses. Everyone agreed coming.

"Hey Inuyasha-?" Miroku began but Inuyasha cut him off.

"Don't ask me again, ya hentai." Inuyasha said covering his mouth with his free hand while he was driving to Kagome's.

Miroku yanked Inuyasha's hand of his mouth. "Not that. It's just… you told Kagome that we were bringing twelve… and we have thirteen."

"Well, I was off by one."

"Lemme guess." Miroku laughed. "You forgot about Sesshomaru right."

"Who would want to remember him?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sped faster on the road.

"Kairi would." Miroku rolled down the window and stuck his hand out of it. "You should be careful."

"'Bout what?" Inuyasha asked and sped faster going 85 miles per hour.

"You're going 5 miles over how fast you normally would go anywhere else." Miroku said as the past a car full of girls. He watched them pass and stuck his head out the window when they were too far back. He leaned out the window until Inuyasha pulled him back in without looking and swerving between cars.

"You're gonna fall out one of these days." Inuyasha said raising his eyebrow and slowing down to 55.

"You care?" He looked at the mile meter. "Hey you're actually going the speed limit."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I didn't notice he said." Going a little faster.

Miroku sighed. _Better not say anything._ He thought. _He might go even faster than before._

As if Inuyasha could read his mind he sped up going at least 90. ((Kairi: must be trying to kill himself or something ))

"Hey look its Kagome!" Miroku said suddenly but regretted it knowing exactly what Inuyasha would do.

He immediately stopped in front of many cars, almost causing an accident. "Where?" He asked.

Miroku coughed as the seat belt choked him. "I thought… I saw her." Miroku said weakly. _Stupid me, stupid Inuyasha…_ He sighed and put his head in one of his hand closed his eyes.

"Oh, whatever then." People honked their horns at him. "SHUT UP!" He yelled at them. They continued to honk at him. Inuyasha opened the door and got out of his car angrily.

"Inuyasha don't!" Miroku yelled.

The person in the car stared angrily at him while he walked to his car. He looked in his window and smirked. "You want me to move?" It was just a human.

"YEAH! MOVE THE DAMN THING!" He yelled. Inuyasha put his finger in his ear and pretended to clean it out. _Damn he yells loud._ Inuyasha thought but he would never admit to it. "Alrighty then." He said smirking. He walked back but stopped at the front of the guy's car. He smiled evilly and punched down on it, making a HUGE dent and making the car flip up and fall down. The alarm went off and the air bag came out in his face. Inuyasha smirked.

"TRY MOVING THAT YA ASSHOLE!" Next time shut the hell up!" He smiled and walked back to his car. As he passed people stared at him. He looked around him and stopped moving. "You want a piece?" He yelled. Everyone faced forward and continued on like nothing happened. He kept walking until he reached another car full of beautiful girls. They were all at least 16. He stopped but kept looking forward. He could tell they were looking at his ass.

"Wow, he's hot." One of the girls whispered.

"I know." Another said.

"He's strong too."

"I agree and look at his ass… yummy."

Inuyasha smirked. He cold hear everything they were saying. His ears twitched and he smirked.

"Wow, look at those cute ears." The driver said.

He turned around and looked at them with a cute face. "Hey." He said softly. He looked one of them up and down. (Well more like down and across cause they're all sitting down ) _Hmm… not bad._ he thought "How would one-" _Or all_ "Of you like to go to a party with me tomorrow night?"

They stared at him looking him up and down also. Then, as if waiting for the perfect time, they all screamed out in unison. "I DO!"

Inuyasha smirked again. "Thought so." In a flash Miroku was there looking at the girls. "Anyone wanna go with me.

The girls turned around as if having a private meeting. "He's not so bad either." One whispered.

"Yeah, he's definitely cute too."

"He looks strong."

"Not as strong as the other though?"

"So which will take him?" Another asked. They all sat and thought. Then they all looked at the sleeping girl in the back.

"She will." They all said in unison again pointing to her.

"She's cute…"Miroku said.

"So then the rest of you want me?" He smirked. They all nodded their head and gave each their phone numbers to Inuyasha and the other girl's number to Miroku.

They walked back in the car and Inuyasha started to drive again. ((Sahara: Finally, there must've been tons of traffic.)) There was a lot of backed up traffic. ((XP who knew XD))

This was the craziest yet most interesting trip I've ever been on." Miroku laughed.

"Yea…" Inuyasha took his eyes of the road and counted the numbers. "5 girls for me…"

"And 1 girl for me." Miroku finished.

Hope you liked that chappie. I thought it was funny XP. Poor Miroku! Anyway it wouldn't get scary yet. It'll be a while, but it'll be good! I promised!

Inuyasha: Well we know we can't believe that then crosses arms

Sahara: growlsAnyway! This was a filler chappie to make it up but I will write soon.

Sesshomaru: She hopes…

Sahara: (pounces on the 2 brothers and attacks them.)

Inuyasha: AH (attempts to hurt)

Kagome: BAD DOG! SIT! (Inu eats dirt)

Sesshomaru: (attempts to hurt)

Kairi: (grabs him and drags him in other room)

(Sesshomaru's screams are heard)

(Everyone stares at door)

Sahara: don't wanna know what she's doing to him…

Kairi: (walks out dusting off hands)What! (Annoyed tone)

(Everyone looks away)

Sahara: okay then... (smiles) Review and tell me what u think I should do with this story and if 'A Forbidden Love' sounds better than 'Love Conquers All'! KK. Love you all!


	7. At Kagome's

Ok, I would like to first point out that it was not my fault that I didn't get to update for a long time. Actually the stupid computer crashed, unfortunately for me it after we got it fixed I wasn't able to update or even go on for that matter. Something was blocking it but it wasn't parental controls it was something else 'shrugs' oh well ill try to update sooner im still planning on making that fic but as always I try things then quit them I might stop The Youkai Love Bet cause I did it all wrong. Well here it is. (P.s- im a quitter so im not sure if I'm going to write A Forbidden Love I will only continue this fic sorry…)

Read And Enjoy, and make sure you tell me what you would like in this story… I still want it to horror I'll change the genre later and I might change the rating if I write any lemons so tell me if you want one.

**_Disclaimer- _**I do not own Inuyasha, I don't now, and I never will. If I did I would not be on I would be busy making a ton of episodes so… yea duh…

**_Fans-_** As you have read I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I did, I hope you like this chapter and get some laughs, even though at times im not very funny… just stupid… oh well

**_Other-_** hi… hope you like my story have fun

Oh and I was wondering if I should maybe put a lemon in later cause I don't know what people like so please tell me what you want me to do with this story, its all because of my fans that I continue this I LOVE YOU!

HanyouPrincess-

At Kagome's

"Oh hello Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and let him into her home. She was wearing tight black jean Capri's and a green t-shirt.

"Nice place." Inuyasha said as he walked in, he was wearing black jeans and a red shirt. Miroku followed him in, wearing a purple shirt and brown cargo pants, his hair in the usual small ponytail at his neck. Kagome smiled and looked at the ceilings.

"It's not heaven but its home." She sighed. "Would you like something to drink Inuyasha? Miroku?"

"I'll have some tea please." Miroku smiled.

"No thank you." Inuyasha said. He sat on herblue couch.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and started to make Miroku's tea.

The house wasn't that big but it definitely wasn't small. She had two blue couches that were very comfortable, a 42' screen TV, it had giant windows, large pink blinds that were pulled back in purple, see-through ribbons that looked like silk. She also had lots of doors leading to other rooms.

He got up and went into the kitchen were Kagome was getting cups out of her cupboards. Her kitchen was all strawberries. (A/n: my mother has a strawberry kitchen) The teapot was in the shape of a strawberry, she had candles that were strawberries and strawberry scented, her hand towels had strawberry print and she had strawberry scented soap. (A/n: that's a lot more than what my mom has T T im glad) He looked at the walls, which were covered in Strawberry wallpaper and smiled. "You must really like strawberries, huh?" He asked.

Kagome jumped and turned to see him. She returned the smile and put the cups down.

"No, actually it's Sango's favorite, I like Vanilla things… my candles should be here." She looked around the countertops. "Oh, well, I guess they aren't here." She smiled again. "I'll find them, I'm changing the theme of this house anyway."

"Oh." Inuyasha said. _You don't need candles; her scent fills the whole room._ He took a sniff of the warm vanilla scent and sighed contently. He looked around again. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs at the turn right end of the hall to the left." She said.

Inuyasha nodded and went up the stairs. He didn't really have to go to the bathroom he just wanted to see what the rest of the house looked like. He stopped and smelt Kagome's scent behind one of the doors. He opened the door. As soon as he did this, the warm vanilla seemed to burst at him. It was so delicious yet intoxicating at the same time. She finally adjusted to the wonderful scent and went inside after looking behind him to make sure no one saw him.

He closed the door and went to her bed he sat on it, it was very comfortable he wanted to fall asleep on it but instead looked around. She had a purple room, it had a nice bed that was matching purple and felt like silk. She had a desk, which Inuyasha figured was so she could write letters and do homework on. There was a door on his left, he went to it and opened it seeing a variety of different clothes. There was another door on his right; he guessed was a bathroom. He looked at her bedside table and found a few pictures on it, an alarm clock, and a lamp that had a purple cover on it. He picked up one of the pictures. It was Kagome and Sango in a camp they looked like they were only 8. Kagome looked so cute with that happy grin on her face. He smiled and heard a whistle go off downstairs. _Miroku's tea must be done_. He thought and sure enough he heard Kagome's soft voice say "Miroku! You're tea is done."

Inuyasha laughed to himself and grabbed another picture. He growled when he saw Kagome smiling next to a wolf demon. He had black hair pulled into a high ponytail on the top of his head and he was wearing baggy jeans with ripped knees and a black t-shirt and his arm was around Kagome. They both were smiling happily. Inuyasha wanted to break but settled on putting it face down.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's sweet voice floated up the stairs. "Did you fall in the toilet or something come on down." He quickly jumped up from her bed as he heard her coming up the stairs. He accidentally dropped the picture and jumped to pick it up. Kagome walked in the door and watched him frantically trying to fix all the pictures after knocking them all down.

"You know if you wanted to see my room…" She started making Inuyasha jump up and drop all of her pictures again. "…You could've just asked."

Inuyasha began to stutter. "I g-got lost… umm… I-I-I- I just wanted to uh…"

Kagome laughed, calming him down. "It's okay." She said. "But next time ask okay?" She left quickly.

Inuyasha smiled._ I will… _He thought. He quickly went downstairs with her after picking up all of her pictures.

"You guys wanna play a game of cards or something 'till everyone else gets here?" Kagome asked. They nodded and they began to play.

Okay sorry that was a little short, well I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you would like me to do with this story if you want a few lemons then tell me and ill write a few lemons if you want more people to be in it I will put more people in it the only I'm not doing is changing pairings sorry I like Sess/OC (Kairi) and Inu/Kag and San/Mir there might also be a little Kag/Kog but I'm not sure ill have to figure it out so review and tell me what you want. Oh and there will also be more people that I made up (by myself might I add, yay for me)


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello all. I understand that I haven't updated this story in… Well, forever. But that's alright because NOW I have decided to come back to FF! Yay! 'throws confetti around.'

Anyway, my stories sucked because I was young… Actually, I dunno why you guys liked them but thanks so much for sticking with me anyway: D

Well, I have moved to another username which should be permanent for a while… I dunno. Anyway, it's Namida No Kuro so go there if you want updates. I'll try to redo my stories to make them better and post them there.

Again, thanks for sticking with me!

And if you want faster updates, be sure to review!

Namida No Kuro(FF)/Moonlit Promise(FP)


End file.
